


The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon VII - Hamish's Evil Fairy Godfather

by darth_stitch



Series: Sherlock BBC - The Tumblr Crackficlets [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Greg Lestrade is EEEEEBIL, Humor, John Watson is made of cute fluffy adorable kittens and RAGE and one more...., Kidfic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade has an evil sense of humor and on Hamish's third Christmas, he proves it.  Poor John Watson never knew what hit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon VII - Hamish's Evil Fairy Godfather

 

  
Originally posted on [The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/32247885227/evilgodfather)

 

  


  


 

**The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon - Hamish’s Evil Fairy Godfather**

  
If one were to ask John H. Watson who he’d nominate for sainthood without missing a beat, he would have said, prior to Hamish’s third Christmas, that it would have been Greg Lestrade. 

Certainly, the man deserved it, for not being driven completely round the bend by Certain Stroppy and Obnoxious Consulting Detectives.  Also, he somehow managed to put up with Certain Meddling Older Brothers Who Pretend Not to be MI6 with considerable aplomb.  John still cherishes the picture he took of a _blushing_ and utterly flustered Mycroft Holmes when Greg suddenly started _flirting_ with him during Hamish’s second Christmas and ended the affair by kissing Mycroft under the mistletoe. 

(Yes, John has that picture too.  Sherlock reacted by wondering if it were actually possible to produce Real Life Brain Bleach and would’ve started in on his experiments, were he not sufficiently distracted by the Most Excellent Snogging Skills of one Determined Army Doctor.)

Needless to say, Mrs. Hudson won a rather significant amount in the ongoing betting pool. So did John, by the way. 

Mummy, of course, was _absolutely_ ecstatic. 

Of course, John _really_ should have suspected that there were significant hidden depths to a Certain Dishy (Mycroft’s term, not John’s) Detective Inspector. 

This was finally revealed when Greg, in his capacity as little Hamish’s godfather, presented him with his Christmas present.  Gleefully, the little boy ripped away the wrapping paper…. only to find a parka-clad figure of that popular children’s toy, “Bob the Builder.”

Hamish, being his father’s son, _observed_ it immediately.  Proudly, he held the toy aloft, “Look, Da!  It’s you!” 

The adults present, which included Mrs. Hudson, were obviously comparing the toy and John himself and naturally, started, in vain, to hide their laughter.  Sherlock, having gained _some_ wisdom in his years of marriage to one surprisingly short-tempered Army Doctor, was wise enough to temper his laughter with very sweet kisses to his disgruntled husband, who still stoutly affirmed that he was _not_ a hobbit, a hedgehog and now, God help him, a _bleeding_ children’s toy.

Despite the fact that he was, right now, rather enjoying getting snogged thoroughly by his amused husband, John swore that he was going to get Greg Lestrade for this. 

This meant war. 

***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note the First:**  Obviously, I blame a certain reblogged post on my Tumblr for this madness, specifically, the 2005 [Martin Freeman Interview on Friday Night with Jonathan Ross](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfAIkuuIrr4&feature=youtu.be)
> 
> **Picture Source:**
> 
> I just hit google for Bob the Builder.  As for the “John in Parka” picture, this was
> 
> [reblogged from gamwise-samgee](http://gamwise-samgee.tumblr.com/post/25154107161/mr-hedgehog-man-is-very-happy-to-be-wearing-his)


End file.
